Poison Ivy and Me: I'll Save You!
by MaiStan
Summary: An average sophomore from Gotham Academy gets a call from the Sirens that her idol, Poison Ivy, is trapped in Arkham Asylum and needs to be freed. So of course Jaclyn Perry's gonna help. With Pam's friends Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and other surprises from that brooding world, anything is relatively possible. Maybe even a cameo of Gotham Academy gymnast Janice Carlson...
1. Chapter 1

**(This story is going to be in my OC, Jaclyn Perry's perspective throughout. I hope you like it. I may post the prequel soon.) **

May 24th, 2018

It's been a while since my encounter with the Gotham City Sirens, and I was forced to keep it a secret. I don't want to know what happens if I publish the story to the school newspaper. I am a big fan and the urge to write about it is killing me, so I plan to do it here and in private. The school year is actually almost over at Gotham Academy, and it's satisfying to hear that as well. Derek Doran has been annoying me since the second trimester in my learning strategies class and it's about time that I get out of there. At least, for a month or two to have time for my sanity to regenerate.

"Little Choo-Choo! Time for school!" I...better get going. Today is going to be the same old, same old. Just to be clear, my mom doesn't call me 'little choo-choo'; my sister does. I find it wonderful and a tad bit annoying at the same time. We used to be enemies and never spend time together for the longest time, but it's been the best thing ever to have a special bond with her. "Coming…" I mumble as I put on a pair of earrings and semi-dash downstairs.

Cinnamon Toast Crunch, one of my favorite childhood cereals. They used to have commercials all the time on the Nickelodeon channel when my sister and I watched TV. "I'm robbing a bank today." My sister and my mom sometimes test my hearing when I use the iPad to check out stuff on Pinterest while I eat. Tomorrow I'm going to challenge myself to eat at the table without the iPad at my side and finish all my food. I usually do and all, but I have to literally chug down my tea so I finish it before my sister drives us to school. "Don't rob a bank, K! You'll get arrested!" I retort while looking at a picture of my favorite fictional couple. "See, the widdle baby can listen!" She tells my mom. "We're going to need to take the iPad away from this girl when she has AP testing…" Mom mutters and my sister agrees.

I'm in photography now, I mostly write stories I'm working on from Google Docs in this class; then I do the projects. The really friendly and caring security guard suggested that I take a nap on the couch when I get home earlier, but that makes me want to take a nap right now even more! Derek's here, and that doesn't cheer me up or encourage me to stay awake though. Sure I've had a few crushes here and there on him, but I still find him irritating to be around. "You're stupid!" He teases and I roll my eyes. This isn't new at all, but at least I have Janice to keep me company. "Jaclyn. Jaclyn. Jaclyn!" She badgers me on to get my attention. "What Janice." I groan groggily. "We need to take our pictures." Janice tugs on my left forearm. I reluctantly get up from my seat and stop typing even though I'm making pretty decent progress on my story The Deadly Queen. It's about a toxic queen of a forgotten realm who decomposed and composed again, just before a group of tweenage explorers get themselves trapped in that area after creating choreography inspired by it.

"Now what should we take pictures of?" Janice asks me. We're in the campus center, a blank space shaded by the cemented roof has several fancy yet school style tables and chairs are. This is also where all of the two-story buildings leading to the B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, and L buildings with stairs and elevators are separated; as well as made easy to find. "What about the Batman musical poster?" I suggest. "Eh, let's go dumpster diving!" Janice smirks mischievously. "What if Mr. Roman sees us?" I inquire nervously. "We'll just have to be really quick then…" she giggles in amusement. "Fine, fine, whatever makes you happy…" I retort as we stroll over to the dumpsters in the back of campus. The wrestling room and small softball field are in the back; where there are shades like the tops of tents blocking the sky sun. I don't exactly know why they have those, but I don't see how I should.

After all, Janice and I are just freshmen. "Do you see that?" I ask her; my pointer finger fixed on a porta-potty with a poster of the Joker on it. "What? That?" "Yes, that. Didn't you see it vibrate?" I ask. The small rectangle with the ability to fit a human inside shakes again, only this time, with more force. "Please tell me you saw that Janice." I nudge her elbow impatiently. "I saw it, Jaclyn. Now let's take a picture!" She grins weirdly. Who should open it, though. "Do you want to open it?" I ask her. "I'll do the 'honors!" A muffled voice exclaims in a perky way. Harley Quinn…

I nervously opened the porta-potty door to find a female jester (aka Harley Quinn/ Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy's best friend…) with a huge smile on her face. "Hiya, kiddo! Long time, no see, huh?" She shakes my hand extra energetically. But then again, that's part of who Harley Quinn is. "Oh my gosh…" Janice gasps in awe. "Who's this?" Harley points at my friend. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Janice. Janice, this is Harley Quinn and Harley, this is Janice Carlson." Harley gives her a tight, random hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask curiously. "Ya see, the rest of us need you again." "Me?" I ask. "I think she means you." Janice nods. "Can I bring her along?" "Sure! Just make sha Jan doesn't tell anyone." Harley approves and drags us to her motorcycle as we ride over to their hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me, how've ya been doin'?" Harley asks me. "I've been working on writing stories." I answer. "Are there any about me?" "Well, there is this one where I meet the Gotham City Sirens and I watch them destroy the Kryptomites before they infect the people of Metropolis with various diseases." I describe my first e-diary entry. "You wrote about them?" Janice slants her head in my direction. I shrug as the red-and-black Triumph Bonneville T100 stops in an abandoned street. "When the ride comes to a complete stop, follow me." The jester instructs. Janice and I do as she says because who knows what Harley will do if we don't follow her.

We climb up the fire escape and approach a door with a cat face doorknob. Must've been Catwoman's idea... I think to myself. "Should I knock?" Janice inquires. "Whatever seems good to you, I guess." I comment. Harley pulls out a key and unlocks the door to reveal their apartment. Poison Ivy (aka Ivy or Pamela Isley or Red) stops watering a plant and rushes over to hug me. "We're so glad you're here!" Catwoman groans from the couch in a sort of friendly, yet exhausted way. "Batman's been trying to track us for a long time and we need a way to get him to back off." She confesses.

My eyes enlarge. "So I'm supposed to help you get him off your tails?!" Ivy escorts me to the couch and nods. "Selina, move over!" She commands. "I don't want to…" "Please! For the kiddies?" Harley begs sort of. Catwoman condescends to sitting without her legs sprawled on the couch and pats the empty space. "I've never been here before." I admit. Their place is like a normal apartment only that's what we see from the kitchen living room. Janice and I let our eyes explore the little things about their home. She takes out a small bag of Sunchips and takes a nibble on one of them. "Are those garden salsa?" I ask. "Yep, and no touchy!" My friend smirks.

_*Magical Transition*_

They show us (me and Janice) their secluded room. It has this extremely suspicious look, but that's mainly because there is nothing in it. Except the small potted plant on the left windowsill; I think it's a Venus flytrap. "Is this it? Just a room of nothingness?" She asks. "Pretty much." Harley answers. "But that's in case the cops come or something, we have a room for them to assume that we're in." Selina explains. "Then, when they come inside, all they'll see is this room!" Pamela quietly cackles. "That's nice to know." I note. "You have to not tell anyone about this, okay?" The women request and hug us gently, like mothers would in a way. "I won't say a word." I smile bold and innocently. The three grin and sigh in gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, they want Janice and I to spend the night so we can come up with a plan. Of course Harley suggests to release the Joker from Arkham Asylum, she's in love with him...in a way. But I'm glad that Ivy and Cat (that's what she agreed for my nickname to be for her…) have taught her that he isn't good enough. "What about the Riddler? He's kind of idiotic, which would be a good distraction." Poison Ivy recommends. "Not the best idea, I'd say having me go and distract him. Besides, he's practically wrapped around my fingers." Cat smirks. "Okay, but I'll need to get home soon. It's kind of late and my parents might get worried." I approve. "I need to get home as well." Janice agreed.

The three came up with the plan: "So Ivy will bring you home, Jaclyn, and Harley can handle Janice, right?" Cat confirms what's going to happen. "Yep, we'll just need ya' addresses and it'll be set like the sun!" We nod in approval and wait for Pam and Harleen to get into normal clothes. It wouldn't be safe to be with them in their deuteratagonist outfits!

Ivy leads me to her motorbike as Harley guides Janice to her ride. "Bye Red! At least, for now." The two hug. "Ride safe, okay Harley? No stunts." "I got it Red, it's all good." Harley insists calmly. As Janice and I hear the revving and purring of the engines, we know that we're off to our homes.

I think I fell asleep on the ride back, because I felt someone shaking me side-to-side again and again. "Come on Jaclyn, wake up now…" Poison Ivy mutters. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't-" I realize that I either spazzed out or fell asleep on her back on the way home. "Don't worry about it. Right now we need to get you inside before they notice you're gone. It looks like your sister's home." She observes the bright light in her room. "How do you know my sister?" I inquire. "I check on you every now and then when I pass by." Her cheeks tint into a light-ish pink and I give her a hug.

For some reason, I see Poison Ivy as a semi-motherly figure whenever I spend time with her. "Jaclyn?" "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm here." I shrug awkwardly. "I'll walk you over to the door before I go to help Selina. And remember, you have my cell if you need me." She squeezes my hand caringly as we stroll over the front door. I hesitantly ring the doorbell and my sister opens it rather quickly for my liking. "There you are, little Choo-Choo!" Katelyn squeals and drags me inside. "You're welcome." Ivy smiles back at us and waves before strutting back to her motorbike.

Katelyn has this look of suspicion on her face when our eyes meet. "Who was that?" I quickly think of an appropriate response, "Who, that lady? She's...my science teacher! We were studying for the next test at school and she brought me home." "On a motorbike, really little Choo-Choo?" My sister smirks at me all-knowingly. "Okay, I'm sorry for lying, but you can't tell anyone that I'm friends with Poison Ivy." I hesitantly mumble. "Your secret's safe with me." She grins and strolls up to her room.

I forgot where mom and dad went, but I'm pretty sure they're just busy. I decide to take a shower, change into a set of pjs, take my meds, get ready for bed and take action. Believe it or not, I get ready for bed rather quickly. So now I can just say prayers by myself and get some shuteye. :)


End file.
